Aftermath
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: A confused Sara tries to deal with the aftermath of her night with Catherine. — Femslash, Cath/Sara
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fic ever! No beta, but I reread it several times so hopefully it's ok. Please review, I'm anxious to hear what people think!

Disclaimer: CSI and all it's characters belong to CBS. Song mentioned in chapter 9 is "Do You Wanna Touch?" by Joan Jett, also not mine.

* * *

It wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon. Sara had resided herself to this fact; unfortunately for her, she wasn't behind the wheel. And Catherine seemed bound and determined to make it back to Vegas tonight, despite the storm.

"Cat… I really think you should pull over," Sara suggested gingerly, knowing Catherine was already on edge.

If there was ever a time the phrase "pouring buckets" was appropriate, it was now. The way the rain was coming down, it was as though someone were literally pouring a perpetual bucket of water over the windshield. The wiper blades, on full speed, were doing little to appease the lack of visibility.

"And what, hang out on the side of the road all night?" Catherine spat.

"That, or end up on the wrong end of an investigation when we roll into a ditch," Sara shot back.

Catherine didn't retort, but Sara noticed the annoyed pout on her face.

"C'mon Cath! You can't see for shit right now! Look," Sara said pointing to a faint red glow showing through the rain, "Motel."

They might have missed it had the motel not sported the neon sign, alternately reading "motel" and "mote," as the L flickered on and off. Odds were it wasn't going to be the classiest of places, _but certainly better than the ditch, _Sara thought.

"Cat-"

"Fine, fine," Catherine finally caved, and pulled into the parking lot. As she put the car in park, both women paused, stalling a moment before running out into the rain.

"Ready?" Catherine asked with a slight smirk, already less edgy now that she wasn't driving blind.

Sara chuckled, "Ready."

"Go!" Catherine yelled as they leapt from the Denali, followed by a shriek as she landed in a puddle, the buckets of water now falling on their heads. Sara couldn't help but laugh, at the ridiculousness of the situation, and the way Catherine tried to cover her head with her arms, as though she could possibly keep any dryer by doing so.

It only took seconds to reach the lobby of the motel, but by the time they were safely inside they couldn't have been more soaked if they'd been thrown into the swimming pool. Catherine stood still, eyes wide and mouth agape, as though she couldn't believe what just happened. Sara suppressed the urge to laugh at the priceless expression, it was too adorable. _Adorable? Really? _Sara wondered. But the thought was quickly forgotten when their eyes met and her laughter came pouring out. Coming out of her apparent shock, Catherine couldn't help but laugh along.

"Not really a night to be out driving around," stated the man behind the desk.

"You're telling me!" Catherine replied, "Think you can provide us with some shelter from this storm?" she added in her usual seductive-Catherine tone.

"Your lucky night," the man replied, "got one vacancy left,"

"Guess we'll be spending some quality time together tonight," Catherine whispered to Sara, who blushed slightly as that same seductive tone was now directed at her. "On the crime lab's tab of course." Luckily, Catherine's attention went back to booking the room before she could notice Sara's rosy face.

_What is going on with me tonight? _Sara wondered, feeling her cheeks burn.


	2. Chapter 2

It was back out into the rain as they headed towards their room. Of _course _it would be the room furthest from the lobby. Not that they could really get any more soaked. Catherine fumbled with the key a moment before finally opening the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sara said, sounding more annoyed than she'd intended. Catherine saw what she was looking at; the room contained only a single, full size bed. Now it was Sara who stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Catherine looked from the bed to Sara and smirked.

"Oh, c'mon Sara, I don't have _cooties_," she said, walking further into the room.

"I… sorry…" Sara stammered, though Catherine seemed un-phased, sliding out of her jacket.

Sara followed suit, but then noticed Catherine peeling off her baby pink tank top to reveal a lacy, baby pink bra. _Of course Catherine's bra would match her outfit. Of course. _Sara realized she was staring, as she was snapped out of her trance by Catherine beginning to unzip her pants.

Averting her eyes to anything else in the room, Sara all but yelled, "What are you doing?" her voice sounding just short of terrified.

A puzzled look flashed across Catherine's face, then contorted into a smirk as she quickly recovered.

"Sara, I am so _wet_," Catherine replied with a mischievous grin. Sara wondered whether Catherine had made the phrase sound dirty on purpose, or if it just came naturally with her. At the same time she tried to ignore her own body's response to what her coworker had just said.

Sara had been noticing more and more of this behavior lately with Catherine. Little touches, smiles. Innocuous phrases turned sensual simply by the inflection of her voice, or placing emphasis on a certain word. Though she sincerely doubted it, she couldn't shake the feeling that Catherine was flirting with her. But even that notion isn't what confused Sara the most; Catherine was a very sexual person after all, innocent flirtation wouldn't be all _that _far out there. What Sara really couldn't wrap her head around was the little butterflies that kept showing up in the pit of her stomach every time Catherine showed her this kind of attention.

"You wanna spend the whole night in sopping wet clothes," Catherine started, pulling Sara out of her thoughts, "be my guest. But don't think for a second your soaking ass is laying next to me on that bed!" she finished, slipping off her shoes.

She did have a point, and Sara reluctantly began removing her shirt. By the time she'd pulled the material over her head, Catherine was kicking the last of her pants off her feet.

And then there was Catherine, half naked in her bra, and matching thong. A thong? _You've got to be kidding me, _Sara thought for the second time tonight, though this time she kept it to herself. She had to spend the night with Catherine, in a thong.

_Ok, no big deal, _she told herself. _It's not like I've never seen a woman in a thong before. We're coworkers, friends. This shouldn't be awkward…_

Again, Sara realized she was staring, and busied herself with unlacing her boots. After a minor struggle they were off, and she began peeling off her pants, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed about her own under garments: blue cotton bra and black boy shorts; not matching. Catherine looked ready to pose for a Victoria's Secret catalogue, and she looked like she'd grabbed what was left the day before laundry day.

Catherine made her way into the bathroom, and Sara heard the buzz of the little wall-unit hair dryer come on. Making her way to the edge of the bed, Sara grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Static.

She flipped the channel. More static. A few more flicks, nothing but marching ants. She sighed, flipping the television back off. _Well that's just great, _she thought. After sitting idly for several moments, and not really being sure what else to do with herself, she joined Catherine in the bathroom.

Catherine had finished drying her hair, and was now directing the dryer over the rest of her body and drying her panties. She saw Sara enter, and playfully directed the dryer at the brunette's face before switching it off and laughing.

"Thanks for that," Sara said sarcastically, suppressing the smile that played at her mouth..

"Your face was priceless," Catherine replied, still laughing. Sara just smiled.

"Cable's out," she told Catherine, as her laughter subsided. Catherine simply nodded and held the dryer out to Sara.

"Thanks," Sara said, taking the dryer as Catherine left the bathroom. She flipped it on and began drying her hair and panties as well, more so for something to do than anything. She found herself fussing with her hair a little more than she normally would under the circumstances, trying to make it look halfway decent. Again, she noted her own strange behavior, and decided to leave her hair as it was. Hair and panties thoroughly dried, and no real reason left to remain in the bathroom, she made her way back out into the room.

Catherine had made herself comfortable near the middle of the bed, on top of the covers. Sara took a moment to decide which side appeared to have the most room left, settling on the left side. She laid down next to Catherine, trying to leave some room between them without looking like she was trying, and trying to ignore Catherine smiling her knowing little half smile as she watched Sara settle in. The two sat in silence for several moments.

"Something bothering you, Sidle?" Catherine asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine," Sara said flatly, eyes fixed on the useless television screen. "Really."

Catherine eyed her suspiciously before sighing and turning her gaze to the same location, as the silence resumed.

_This shouldn't be awkward, _Sara repeated to herself. _We've gone out numerous times, we work together everyday and converse just fine. Just because we're stranded at some motel, half naked and sharing a bed… this shouldn't be awkward. Say something!_

"Well," Sara finally said, "this is fun."

"A blast," Catherine snorted.

"If you have any ideas how to pass the time, I'm all ears, Cat."

Catherine was quiet a moment, till Sara finally turned to look at her.

"I have one…" Catherine said as she turned her whole body to face Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

At the mere tone of Catherine's voice, Sara's pulse had started racing.

"You look like you're thinking something bad," Sara tried to joke.

"Not _that _bad," Catherine replied coyly, propping herself up on her elbow while simultaneously reaching to move a stray piece of hair off Sara's face.

Sara froze, her eyes now fixed on Catherine's, her pulse beating so hard she could hear it in here ears. Catherine didn't retract her hand, and when Sara didn't shy away from her touch, Catherine slowly caressed her cheek with her thumb. She held Sara's gaze a moment, as if trying to gauge her reaction. Apparently finding the motivation she was looking for, she lowered her head towards Sara's.

Sara finally grasped the situation as she felt lips make contact with her neck, snapping her out of her hazy confusion,. Then they were gone, only to return a moment later, slightly higher than before. Then again they left and returned, this time clamped around her earlobe, eliciting a small gasp from Sara.

So she had been right after all. Catherine had been flirting with her. _But why? _Sara wondered. _Does she just want sex? Or is it more? Can she feel my racing pulse under her lips? _Then, forcing herself into more coherent thoughts, _It doesn't matter, we can't do this. Tell her to stop Sara! Tell her-_

The thought dissipated as Catherine's lips connected with her jaw, then again closer to her chin. Then they were gone, and when they didn't return, Sara opened her eyes. _When did I close my eyes? _She wondered. _I'm not enjoying this like that… am I? _Her gaze finally met Catherine's, who's eyes Sara could swear were a much darker shade of blue than usual. She could see the question in Catherine's eyes, waiting for permission to continue.

_Tell her to stop, _Sara told herself again. But instead she found herself staring at Catherine's lips, which were slowly making their way towards her own. Catherine hovered mere millimeters away from Sara's lips for a moment, and Sara realized the woman was giving her every opportunity to say no, and she wasn't taking it. Her mind kept telling her this couldn't continue, but her body wasn't cooperating, as she found herself being the one that raised her head ever so slightly to close the gap.

Their lips pressed together, and Sara sighed as she felt a rush of heat over her entire body. Catherine's lips lingered on hers only a moment in a chaste kiss before she pulled away briefly, only to return with more passion for a second kiss. _This feels way too good, _Sara thought, _we have to stop. _The kiss ended, and again Catherine hovered above her lips, giving her yet another opportunity to say no.

_Speak, Sara!_

"Cat," she finally managed, their lips still so close that the simple act of speaking caused her lips to brush again Catherine's. "We… can't…"

So it wasn't exactly a coherent sentence, but at least she'd managed to acquire some motor skills.

"Why," Catherine whispered against her lips, just before briefly capturing Sara's lower one between her own. Though her motor skills may have been working at least partially, the rest of her body was still working against her, as she couldn't seem to pull away.

"Just… can't…" Sara breathed. _Stop making this so difficult! _She scolded herself. Catherine pulled back just enough to look Sara in the eye, her own eyes still that dark shade of blue, and a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Then tell me to stop," Catherine said, her voice low.

"What?" Sara stammered with her partial speaking ability, still feeling hazy.

"If you don't want to do this," Catherine replied, lowering her head back towards Sara's, "then tell me to stop," she finished, punctuating the statement with another searing kiss, sending another wave of heat through Sara's body.

_Say it, _Sara told herself, _say it, say stop! Just say stop! "Stop," It's just one word, you can do it, Sara. Just tell her…_

"I can't," Sara whimpered as she felt Catherine grin against her lips. At that moment Sara felt Catherine had already known that she wasn't going to say "stop." But how could Catherine have been so sure when Sara had no idea what was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine kissed Sara again, crashing her lips onto the brunette's and kissing her much harder than before. Though still somewhat confused, Sara's brain had finally caught up with her body, and she could no longer deny how good this felt. Though she was now a willing participant, that twinge of confusion still made her slightly reluctant as she felt Catherine's tongue running over her lips.

Obviously frustrated at being denied access, Catherine cupped Sara's face in her hand, using her thumb to gently pull at Sara's chin until she finally parted her lips. Immediately Catherine slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth, who willingly gave her full control of the kiss. Sara couldn't suppress a tiny moan from escaping her throat, feeling Catherine smile again just before she deepened the kiss, causing Sara to wonder why she'd ever denied her to begin with.

Though Sara had tried to ignore the increasing throbbing sensation in her lower body, it became impossible as Catherine slid one leg between her own, and was now straddling her thigh. The panties Sara had thoroughly dried with the hair dryer not fifteen minutes ago were rapidly becoming very moist again, as she felt Catherine slowly grind against her leg.

Catherine's hand was still cupped around Sara's cheek, holding her face close. Now apparently satisfied that Sara's lips weren't going anywhere, the hand began trailing down Sara's neck, fingers lightly grazing her skin and leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. When Catherine's hand reached her chest, Sara moaned again, feeling a fresh flood of arousal in her panties. Becoming aware of just how wet she was, after only a few minutes of a heated make-out session, Sara suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. _Could I really want Catherine this badly? _She wondered.

Catherine broke the kiss and looked down at Sara, who worried Catherine had somehow sensed her self consciousness.

"Sara," Catherine breathed out heavily, making no attempt to disguise the lust in her voice.

_Dear god, she is sexy._

"Hmm?" Sara managed to squeak out.

"I want to touch you."

Sara could only nod as she felt yet another rush of wetness. Catherine leaned down to Sara's ear, her hot breath tickling Sara's skin as she whispered, "Do you want me to touch you, Sara?"

Sara nodded again, before finally managing a breathless, "Yes."

"Tell me," Catherine said, not leaving her current position, her hand still stationed on Sara's breast.

"What?" Sara asked, as Catherine again nibbled at her neck.

"Tell me you want me to," Catherine said against Sara's skin. It took Sara a moment to formulate the sentence, between her arousal and the feeling of Catherine's breath on her neck. She wanted it, _really _wanted it, and she wanted Catherine to know just how much she did. Placing her hand under Catherine's chin, Sara lifted the other woman's head so their eyes met, knowing her own desire showed in her eyes.

"I want you to touch me, Catherine."


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine crushed her lips against Sara's, as both women hungrily tried to taste every inch of the other's mouth. Sara no longer gave up control of the kiss so willingly, having fully resided herself to the fact that this was happening and, not only that, she _wanted _it to happen. She'd deal with the confusion part later.

Sara writhed with anticipation and nerves as Catherine's hand left her chest and continued it's decent down her body. The hand ran slowly over Sara's stomach, then down her outer thigh. _Good god woman, don't tease me! _Sara thought, though she was enjoying every moment. Now Catherine moved her hand between Sara's legs, slowly inching back up the inside. Soon Catherine would feel just how wet Sara was, and it definitely wasn't from the rain. Sara knew that at that moment, Catherine would know exactly the effect she was having on her, and the farther up her thigh Catherine traveled, the more nervous Sara became.

Finally reaching her destination, Catherine pressed her hand firmly into Sara's groin, immediately evoking a moan of approval. Catherine let out a delighted gasp as she felt the wetness coming through Sara's panties.

"Holy shit, Sara," Catherine murmured into the skin of Sara's chest, her lips now trailing their way down a path similar to the one her hand had made earlier. Sara's nerves began to dispel from the appreciative tone of the other woman's voice, and the even more so from feeling of that woman's hand slowly massaging her through her panties.

"Oh god, Cat," Sara groaned, no longer feeling capable of coherent thought, she then grunted in frustration as Catherine pulled her hand away. Catherine ignored Sara's obvious displeasure as she adjusted her position so she was straddling both of Sara's thighs now, pulling Sara up into a sitting position. Sara reached up, sinking her fingers into Catherine's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues battled endlessly as Catherine reached behind Sara's back and unclasped her bra. Pulling the straps down Sara's arms, Catherine broke the kiss and removed the offending article completely.

Looking at Sara topless, Catherine could no longer seem to form words herself, so she simply leaned down, and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

"Jesus!" Sara hissed at the sudden action, arching her back towards Catherine's mouth while holding her head in place with her hand. Catherine nipped lightly at the sensitive flesh with her teeth, followed by the soothing sensation of her tongue, while her hand gave attention to Sara's other breast.

Panting heavily, Sara reached behind Catherine with her free hand and undid her bra, pleased with herself for doing so one-handedly. Catherine allowed her to slide the material off, and Sara removed the hand from Catherine's head to touch the newly exposed flesh, flicking her thumbs over her already taut nipples. Catherine moaned in appreciation, but then ceased her ministrations and sat up, covering Sara's hands with her own, forcing her to cease hers as well.

"Uh-uh," Catherine said with a shake of her head and a devilish grin. "You wait your turn, Ms Sidle."

Sara gave Catherine her best pout, but allowed her to move her hands away. Catherine pressed her lips to Sara's again, pushing her down onto the bed as she did so. Once Sara was on her back, Catherine began kissing a trail down her body, from her neck, all the way down to her stomach, taking pleasure in the way the brunette writhed and groaned beneath her, moving lower and lower, until her face was between Sara's legs. Through her panties, Catherine kissed Sara where she knew she was aching to be touched, making Sara gasp again.

"Dammit Cath!" Sara panted, "I said touch me, not torture me!"

"What fun would that be? Besides," Catherine replied sensually, smirking as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sara's panties, "you're loving very minute."

With that, Catherine slid the last of Sara's remaining clothes down and off her legs, retracing the same path back up with her hands. Positioning herself so she was once again straddling only one of Sara's thighs, she leaned down and kissed her deeply, pressing her own thigh into Sara's wetness, rocking back and forth as her lips moved back to Sara's neck.

"Please, Cat… please," Sara managed to whimper between moans.

Finally Catherine reached down between their bodies and again began gently massaging Sara's swollen mound. Sara's breathing became more and more erratic as her cries became louder.

"Please," Sara pleaded one last time. Deciding she'd teased her long enough, Catherine slid two fingers deep inside Sara, who threw her head back and all but screamed at the sensation. Using her thigh to push her fingers deeper, Catherine resumed the rocking motion she'd begun before. Sara met every thrust, one arm wrapped around Catherine's neck, the other around her waist, holding onto her as though for dear life, her face buried in the other woman's neck.

"Fuck, oh god, Cat," seemed to be the only words left Sara that could say as she felt herself nearing the edge, the tension building in her abdomen like a balloon with too much air, ready to blow. She tightened her grip on Catherine, who, sensing what it meant, increased her pace. Sara's deteriorating vocabulary dwindled down to nothing but incoherent babble and moans. God, she was so close.

"C'mon, Sara, c'mon," Catherine cooed into her ear, "I want you to cum… Sara, I want you to cum for me."

Catherine's voice sent Sara flying over the edge, the tension in her groin expanding through her entire body, then collapsing on itself as she felt her muscles spasm violently around Catherine's hand, ripping a cry of pleasure from Sara's lungs.

"Good girl," Catherine whispered soothingly as Sara fell back onto the bed. Catherine continued to gently pump her fingers in and out of Sara until she was sure she had wrung every last bit of the orgasm from the brunette's body.


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit, Catherine," Sara finally managed, still breathing heavily, but evenly now. "Holy. Shit."

Catherine grinned triumphantly as she finally withdrew her fingers from inside of Sara, who watched wide-eyed as Catherine brought those fingers up to her own lips, then slipped them into her mouth, licking every last bit of Sara off of them.

"Mmm," Catherine hummed as she removed her fingers from her mouth. Sara shifted as she felt a slight pressure between her legs. _No way, _she thought, _I can not possibly be getting turned on again already… can I? Oh, good god…_

"That, was too fucking sexy," Sara finally said, "even for you."

"You think I'm sexy, Sidle?" Catherine teased. Sarah just smiled.

"You know you are, Cat," she replied, pulling Catherine's face to her own and capturing her lips.

Sara ran her tongue over Catherine's lips, which parted immediately to let Sara in. Now it was Catherine who moaned as Sara's tongue massaged her own. Sara began to gently rake her nails up and down the other woman's back, earning her several tiny whimpers from Catherine.

Sara could now feel Catherine's wetness against her thigh, and yes, the pressure between her own legs was in fact building again. Sara realized that, at least in this moment, she wanted to touch Catherine more than anything in the world. She wanted to hear the tiny strawberry-blonde begging her for release, she wanted to make Catherine scream the way she'd screamed for her.

Without breaking the kiss, Sara flipped them over so that Catherine was now on her back. After a few more seconds, Sara broke the kiss and looked down at Catherine.

"You sure you're up for more?" Catherine asked, sounding more hopeful than curious.

"You told me to wait my turn," Sara replied in the same devilish tone Catherine had used on her so many times tonight. "Did you think I wasn't going to take it?"

Catherine grinned, looking almost relieved, as she leaned up to take possession of Sara's mouth again, unconsciously grinding her hips into the brunette.

Sara imagined the throbbing between Catherine's legs had to be verging on painful at this point, so she didn't want to tease her too much. However, it wouldn't really be fair if she didn't tease her at least a little.

It was Catherine's turn to groan in frustration as Sara used her hand to push the woman's thrusting hips back down to the mattress.

"Not so fast, Catherine Willows," Sara teased.

"Sara," Catherine pleaded, her breath already becoming ragged, "I don't think I can take much more. Please, please don't tease me."

"Now, what fun would that be?" Sara mocked Catherine's earlier words with a smirk.

"Oh… god," Catherine groaned, as much in frustration as anticipation.

Stationed between Catherine's legs, Sara began to kiss her way down her body, hand still firmly placed on Catherine's hips, as she couldn't- or wouldn't- control them herself.

She stopped at Catherine's chest, taking her time sucking, biting and licking the first nipple, before continuing the same pleasurable torture on the other side. Catherine writhed underneath her, as a continuous whimper fell from her lips.

Sara was certainly pleased that she was making Catherine whimper, but she wasn't quite satisfied with that. So she sat up, using her hands to give Catherine's nipples a last good tweak, then running her fingers down Catherine's torso, towards her panties. Catherine quivered under her touch, and Sara couldn't help but grin. Making Catherine quiver wasn't exactly on her "to-do" list, but she enjoyed it none the less.

Sara grabbed the lacy pink thong and eased it off. Catherine continued to whimper as Sara kissed her way up the inside of her thigh. Finally making her way to the top, Sara paused only briefly before sucking Catherine's swollen clit into her mouth.

"Oh god! Sara!" Catherine screamed, her back arching upwards as she tried to buck her hips, which were now held down by both of Sara's hands on either side. Sara flicked her tongue over the little mound over and over, as Catherine continued to cry out.

"Sara! Oh Jesus… Sara, Sara… don't stop, Sara," Catherine panted. Sara had no intention of stopping. She was very much enjoying the taste of Catherine's juices as well as the sights and sounds of Catherine writhing in pleasure. But then she got her second wish.

"Please, Sara," Catherine begged. "I need to cum. Sara, please."

Sara knew Catherine had to be right on the edge. Hell, she was on the edge just listening to her! So she slid her way back up Catherine's body until they were face to face again.

"Sara?" Catherine questioned.

"I want to see you," Sara explained simply before planting another kiss on the lips of the strawberry-blonde.

"Sara," Catherine pleaded again, "Sara, I need you. So bad. I need you now, Sara."

Not wishing to deny her any longer, Sara thrust her fingers into Catherine, who cried out Sara's name yet again. Unable to ignore her own arousal anymore, Sara grinded herself into Catherine's thigh as she worked her fingers in and out of her, at the same time massaging her clit with her thumb.

Sara was nearing her own climax again, but tried to ignore it as she searched for that certain spot…

"Oh god!" Catherine yelled again, inhaling sharply. "Yes, Sara, right there, don't stop…" she cried before her words trailed off into nonsense. Sara continued to thrust and grind into Catherine, satisfied at finding what she was looking for. She watched Catherine's face as her cries grew louder and louder, until she felt a gush of moisture spill over her thrusting fingers as Catherine screamed her name louder than ever. Hearing Catherine scream her name, while watching as her orgasm tore through her, was all it took and moment later Sara came for the second time. It was nothing compared how hard she had cum for Catherine, but she figured probably not much could compare to cumming by Catherine's hand.

Catherine finally collapsed back onto the bed. As Catherine had done for her, Sara gently continued pumping her fingers until she was certain Catherine had ridden out the last wave of her orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sara, that was… amazing," Catherine stammered.

"I'd feel better if you didn't sound _quite_ so shocked," Sara teased.

"No! Sara, no. It's just…" Catherine paused, turning to face Sara, "…I can't even remember the last time someone really _tried _to make me cum that hard, let alone the last time someone actually _succeeded_…"

Sara blushed, and this time did Catherine see, flashing that little half smile before asking, "You… came. Again. Didn't you?"

Sara blushed even more.

"Yes," she replied shyly.

Catherine shot Sara one of her sexy side-glances. "Cheater," she whispered.

"Hey, it was your fault!" Sara said with a mock-defensive tone.

"_First_ time was my fault," Catherine said, seductively, while at the same time suppressing a giggle, "second time, so not my fault."

"You, are very… noisy-"

"I am not!' Catherine interrupted.

"Are!" Sara retorted. "Ok, how about…vocal?" Catherine glared. "Deny it all you want, Cat, but I was there," Sara continued with a smirk, "and the effect of all that… "vocalizing," can be very… stimulating for-"

"Enough," Catherine chuckled as she placed a hand over Sara's mouth, effectively silencing her. Catherine reached over and turned off the light. As the silence continued, the reality began to set in in Sara's mind.

"Catherine?" Sara said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should… talk? About… you know…" Sara trailed off.

"No," Catherine replied seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"No, Sara," Catherine repeated. "Not tonight. Ok?"

"Ok," Sara said, nodding into the darkness, Catherine's attitude adding to her previous state of confusion.

"It's stopped raining," Sara said after a few more moments of silence. "We could head back to Vegas."

"Sara."

"Yea?"

Catherine leaned over, placing one more kiss on Sara's lips before curling up under her chin. "Sleep," Catherine ordered.

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Sara was the first to wake up. She looked over at Catherine, still quietly sleeping, and couldn't help a small smile.

_God, she really is beautiful, _Sara thought, suppressing the urge to reach out and touch her, then quickly banishing both thoughts as reality set in again.

_Oh god, what did we do?_

There was no denying what had happened. They hadn't been drunk, they hadn't been depressed, or having a weak moment. It had simply… happened. _But why?_ Here was that confusion part Sara had known she was going to have to deal with, even as it had been happening. _Why did I _let _it happen? _Sara continued to wonder. _Well, I wanted it, _she conceded. _Why did I want it? Why did I want it _so_ bad? Why did it feel so- _again she stopped her train of thought.

Sara needed to think. She couldn't think, laying here next to Catherine, still covered in her bodily fluids- _oh god, _Sara thought, sliding out of bed and heading for the shower. It wasn't that she was repulsed, or in a hurry to rid herself of all traces of Catherine. That wasn't it at all. It was just… she needed to think. She was confused, and covered in Catherine, and she really just needed to think.

Quietly she slid into the bathroom, gently pulling the door shut behind her, not quite ready to wake Catherine and have to face her. There was no avoiding it, as they were still miles outside of Vegas with only one car. But she could stall, _just for a little while, _she thought, turning on the shower. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, only one thought popped into her mind: _sex hair. _Sara groaned internally and turned away from the reflection, climbing into the steamy hot water.

As the water slowly washed away all physical evidence of she and Catherine's activities, Sara desperately tired to clear to head. She let the water run over her face, closing her eyes, and was flooded by images of Catherine. Catherine touching her, telling her to cum, telling Sara she needed her, screaming her name…

Sara's eyes snapped open, the smile fading from her lips. _I'm smiling? _She wondered, astounded. _Stop it. Stop smiling. Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. _Then another thought came to mind.

She'd asked Catherine if they should talk, as they probably should have. _No, Sara, _Sara recalled Catherine's words. _Not tonight. Ok? _She had sounded almost sad as she said it, the "ok?" sounding more like a plea than a question. _Why did she sound so sad? Why does the memory of that moment break my heart?_

And what about her crush on Grissom? Sara toyed with the thought momentarily, concluding that she couldn't imagine letting him touch her the way Catherine had only hours ago. Had she mistaken hero-worship for attraction? And what about she and Catherine's almost legendary fights. Has she also mistaken sexual tension for hostility?

Having no more answers than when she'd entered the shower, and her head spinning with even more questions than before, Sara finally gave up and turned off the water. She listened for a sign that Catherine had woke, but heard nothing.

She grabbed a towel to dry herself off, then wrapped it around her body as she realized she'd forgotten to grab her clothes in her rush to the bathroom. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard Catherine's cell phone go off. _Shit, _she thought, deciding to remain in the bathroom.

"This is Catherine," she heard Catherine speak groggily as she answered her phone.

"Gil, hey," _Shit, we forgot to call Grissom._

"Yea, we got stuck in the storm… Where? Some dumpy motel, I'm not sure… Well, I _tried _to call, Gil, couldn't really get a signal," Catherine lied as Sara mentally praised her for covering.

"Oh, she's, uh, in the shower I think… Of course we'll be back by shift, you didn't send us send out of the country, though if you ever felt inclined to finance such a trip… Fine, fine. We're just about to get back on the road… See you tonight." Click.

_Alright, Sara, you have to come out eventually, _Sara told herself, still hiding in the bathroom. A moment of silence and then, "Sara?" she heard Catherine call.

_Oh shit. _Things had gotten so much more confusing in the shower. She needed space, and time, to think about all this before she talked to Catherine.

"Yea?" Sara called back, tentatively.

_Shit, here it comes. _

"I need to take a shower."

_Or not._


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine's eyes were already on her as Sara finally stepped out of the bathroom. She met Catherine's gaze momentarily, flashing a shy smile before averting her eyes, then set about gathering her clothes, blushing again as she picked up her bra from the side of the bed. She felt Catherine continue to watch her, as she waited nervously for the tiny woman to speak. Instead, Catherine turned and got up, pulling the sheet with her and wrapping it around herself.

"I won't take long," Catherine said flatly, gathering her clothes as well. "You settle the bill while I clean up?"

"Sure," Sara nodded, as Catherine disappeared into the bathroom.

_Oh, please, pile on a little more confusion. _

Sara put on her bra, shirt, and pants, opting to forgo the soiled panties. Not really sure what else to do with them, she shoved them into her pocket. Fishing into her other pocket she found a hair tie, and pulled her damp hair into a ponytail before heading to the main desk.

Outside, Sara inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air, hoping maybe _that _would help clear her head.

It didn't.

With a defeated sigh, she made her way back to the lobby.

"Sleep well?" asked the same man from behind the desk. _Does this guy ever go home? _Sara wondered.

"Uh, yea, thanks. Slept fine," Sara replied, head still filled with all the _other _activities that had taken place in that bed. _Please, don't say the whole day is going to be like this! _Sara pleaded silently, realizing every little thing she'd seen or heard was bringing her thoughts back to the same place.

By the time Sara finished, Catherine was waiting for her in the Denali, fishing makeup out of her purse as she touched up her face in the rearview mirror. Sara sighed, knowing the moment she was dreading had finally arrived. They still had a good half hour ahead of them before they got back to Vegas. That's an eternity to spend trapped in an enclosed space with a woman you can barely make eye contact with.

As Sara slid into the passenger's seat, Catherine continued to fuss with her makeup, barely acknowledging she'd seen her enter. Frowning slightly at the mirror, Catherine sighed and tossed her makeup back into her purse. Sara didn't see what she was so upset about; she looked perfect, even despite the circumstances.

"Let's go," Catherine puffed, starting the car and immediately flipping on the radio. Joan Jett's voice poured out of the speakers:

"_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Where? There…"_.

Sara cringed at the song as she heard Catherine's voice in her head, _Do you want me to touch you, Sara? _She'd asked. _I want you to touch me, Catherine. _

Catherine seemed to have a similar reaction to the song as she quickly changed the station, much to Sara's relief. _It is definitely going to be one of those days, _Sara thought, _and this is going to be one long drive back to Vegas…_


	10. Chapter 10

Both women were quiet for most of the drive, allowing the radio to fill the silence. Catherine fixed her eyes on the road while Sara kept her own gaze directed out the passenger side window.

Sara tried desperately to think of something to say. She didn't want Catherine to feel bad, or think she was mad at her. But unable to think of anything, she remained silent, even as Catherine pulled into the lab parking lot to drop Sara off at her car.

"Thanks," Sara said, opening the door and getting out.

"Sara?" Catherine called quietly. Sara turned and leaned down to peer into the car, pushing the bangs that fell in front of her face back behind her ear.

"Yes, Catherine?"

"Please, don't feel awkward. About… what happened," Catherine said weakly. Sara felt her heart breaking for her again. "I just… I didn't…" Catherine stuttered before sighing heavily. "You don't have to feel awkward, ok?" The last word again sounding more like a plea.

"I know, Cat. It's fine," Sara said, trying her best to smile reassuringly, "Really."

Catherine nodded, eyes fixed on her lap, a forced smile on her mouth. Her eyes returned to Sara's as she all but whispered, "Well… guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Yea," Sara replied, holding Catherine's gaze a moment longer before she stood up and shut the door. She turned and walked to her car, expecting to feel relieved. She instead only felt her stomach twisting in knots as the weak tone of Catherine's voice still ran through her mind.

_Nice, Sara, real nice, _she chastised herself as she climbed into her car. _Christ, what have you done to her? You've got the always strong, always commanding Catherine Willows pleading you weakly not to feel awkward about the fact that she fucked you senseless last night, and you liked it. Way… to fucking…go._

She continued mentally kicking herself the entire drive home. Finally inside her apartment, she suddenly felt very tired, despite having only woken up not 2 hours ago. She made her way towards her bedroom, finally changing out of yesterday's clothes and into clean, comfy pajamas. She contemplated brushing her teeth, but the inviting comfort of her bed was too enticing, so she crawled in. Pulling the blankets all the way over her head, she buried herself as deeply as she could into the mattress and shut her eyes.

Again, the images of Catherine flooded her mind, and she groaned out loud in frustration. She was so tired, it was way too exhausting trying to fight with her own thoughts. Certain she wouldn't get any sleep until she stopped fighting, she finally allowed all thoughts of the previous night to fill her head.

Sara threw the blankets off her head as her alarm screeched, completely unaware she had even fallen asleep. Again she groaned in frustration as she felt the familiar throbbing between her legs, realizing the thoughts of Catherine had infiltrated her dreams as well. Turning off the alarm, Sara buried her face in her hands and just cried.

_Why are you crying? _She asked herself. She wasn't sad, not really. Regret? _No, not regret. _What was it then? Confusion? Frustration? _Probably both_, she concluded. She needed to figure this thing out, and fast. Or she just couldn't work with Catherine, not like this.

Pulling herself together, Sara set about getting ready for work, and what she imagined was going to be a rather painstaking shift.


	11. Chapter 11

Near the end of shift, Sara sat alone in the break room with her cup of coffee, as she tried to read the news paper. Her eyes moved across the page, then up to the door periodically, searching for Catherine. She'd managed to avoid her all night, though she was certain Catherine had caught her once as Sara had seen her coming, then ducked into an empty lab.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee," Sara heard Warrick's voice, just outside the room. "Care to join?"

"Don't mind if I do," she heard Catherine reply playfully.

_Oh shit! _Sara's brain screamed. _Shit! She's coming in here… she's coming in here, and I'm trapped like a rat… shit! _

The mere thought of seeing her was making Sara's hands visibly shake with nerves and what she thought might be a hint of… excitement? She fought the urge to push the thought away. _Great, now I'm fighting with my thoughts about fighting my other thoughts. _Allowing the idea back to the surface, she decided a part of her was indeed looking forward to seeing Catherine. The new thought sent a rush of butterflies through her stomach, which only made her more nervous. Maybe she should have pushed the thought away after all.

Then, there was Catherine in the doorway, still talking to Warrick. Though she knew it was scientifically impossible, Sara was certain she felt her stomach physically flip over at the sudden sight. As their eyes met, Sara tried to say something, anything, to make Catherine believe she didn't feel awkward. After a moment of holding her gaze, and being unable to get control of her shaking hands and racing pulse, Sara gave up, bashfully turning her eyes back to the paper.

"Hey, Warrick," Catherine said after a moment, "I forgot…something… in my office. I'll catch up with you in a bit, alright?"

_Yep. She definitely saw you avoiding her before. Smooth move, dumbass._

"Sure, Cath," Warrick said, stepping into the break room as Catherine turned and walked away. Sara's cheeks were on fire. She avoided making eye contact with Warrick, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"You two going at it?" he asked.

"Going at what?" Sara asking, sounding almost panicked. "We're not "going at" anything!"

Warrick shot her a confused look, then chuckled.

"Fighting, Sara," he explained. "I was asking if you two got some kinda beef going."

"Oh," Sara said simply, "No. I mean, I don't think so."

"Yea?" he asked, not quite buying in, "Just a minute ago you coulda cut the tension in here with a knife."

"Who, Cath and Princess Sunshine here again?" Nick asked, grinning as he entered the room and receiving a mock 'ha-ha' from Sara.

"Yup," Warrick replied, refilling his cup of coffee.

"No," Sara said again, "There's no tension. We're… fine. Alright?"

She stood to leave, and Nick raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, whatever you say, Princess," he said, repeating the nickname. Sara shot him a glare and walked out of the room.

"There's _something _going on there," she heard Warrick say when he thought she was gone. Standing out of sight, she couldn't resist listening in on their conversation.

"Yea?" Nick asked, "What you thinking?"

"I dunno, man. But they both been acting outta wack lately."

"Yea, yea," Nick agreed, sounding thoughtful. "You look like you got a theory."

"Well, between you and me," Warrick said, lowering his voice, making Sara strain to hear, "I think Cath's been wanting to get on your "Princess Sunshine" here for some time now."

Sara thought her jaw may have actually hit the floor.

"Nah, man," Nick said. "No way."

"Way," Warrick continued. "You wanted my theory? I'm thinking they hooked up, and something isn't going quite the way they'd hoped."

Sara started to feel panicked, but resisted the urge to run, listening for more.

"That's a pretty far-fetched theory there, Rick," Nick continued to be skeptical.

"Bet?" Warrick asked

"How much?"

_Oh, come on! Their betting on my sex life? Don't bet too much, Nicky…_

"Hundred bucks," Warrick said. _Ouch._

"You are so on," Nick laughed.

"I'm telling ya, Nicky," Warrick said again, "Cath has definitely got a thing for Sara. She's got it _bad._"

_A "thing?" What kind of thing? Attraction? A crush? Or did he mean… a romantic thing? _Before she thought about what she was doing, Sara flew back into the break room.

"What kind of "thing?" Sara demanded.

Warrick and Nick just stared at her like two dumbstruck little boys who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

_Oh… shit._


	12. Chapter 12

She really should have put more thought into this plan.

"Uh, hey, Sara," Nick said tentatively. "We were just talking about, um-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Nick," Sara shot. Nick turned his gaze to his shoes, once again looking like a little boy being scolded.

"How much… did you hear," Warrick asked, seeming fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"I was listening the whole time," Sara confessed, her voice significantly softer.

"Even when-" Nick started.

"When you boys were placing bets on whether or not Catherine's fucked me?" Sara finished for him with an annoyed smirk. "Yea, Nicky. I heard that too."

_God, now he looks like a kicked puppy again. Nick didn't do anything to you, Sara. Stop yelling at him. Unless you're really just out to single handedly crush the spirit of the entire lab, one CSI at a time…_

"We're sorry, Sara," Warrick apologized.

"Yea, Sara, sorry," Nick repeated.

"It's whatever, guys. It's fine," Sara said, exasperated. "Now, tell me, what kind of "thing," Warrick?"

"I don't know, Sara," the man replied sympathetically. "Just… a thing. It's just a feeling a got. Catherine never said anything to me about it, if that's what you're wondering."

"No," Sara replied simply, staring at the floor. _Well, just what kind of answer were you hoping for? _She asked herself, acknowledging her slight disappointment.

The two men exchanged an awkward glance as Sara remained silent.

"Sara, you doin' alright?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine," Sara replied, coming out of her trance and mustering up a big, fake, gapped toothed grin.

Nick shook his head, knowingly.

"Now you cut the crap," he said.

Sara huffed defensively, then caved.

"I don't know," she admitted, rubbing her temples. "I'm just, confused."

Sara saw realization flash across Warrick's face, as she prayed he wasn't about to ask the question she saw in his eyes.

"You have a thing for her too," he said, acting on her fears, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"No," Sara replied firmly.

"Sara," Warrick started.

"I don't know!" Sara whined, sinking down into a chair, resting her elbows on the table as she squeezed her head between her palms. "Do I?"

"Well, I can't say for sure," Warrick chuckled, "but if I were to bet on it…"

Head still down, Sara raised her eyes to glare at him.

"Ok, ok," he said, still smiling. "Either way, Sara, you need to talk to her."

Sara sat up straight.

"To Catherine?" she asked, her voice much louder than intended.

"To Catherine," Warrick confirmed. "Look, the two of you are both strung way tight right now, eventually one of you is gonna snap," he paused, then added, "and right now, my money's on you."

Once again, Sara groaned in frustration.

"Sara," Warrick pushed.

"Fine!" Sara huffed, pouting as she stood up. She noticed Nick standing off to the side, a look of pure puzzlement on his face as he processed the conversation he'd just witnessed. Sara couldn't resist the urge to stun him even more.

"Oh, and speaking of bets. Warrick," she said, now smiling mischievously, "breakfast is on you today."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Nicky here is about to pay you a hundred bucks."

Both Warrick and Sara couldn't suppress a laugh as Nicks eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You got it, girl," he agreed, still laughing at Nick.

Sara smiled at Warrick, who nodded back, accepting her silent 'thank you' as she turned to leave.

Having no idea what she was going to say once she found her, Sara set about looking for Catherine.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara found Catherine in her office. Perfect strawberry blonde ringlets fell around her face as she sat hunched over her paperwork. There were those damn butterflies in Sara's stomach again as she stood there watching, realizing that maybe, just maybe, she did have a "thing" for Catherine after all. The thought terrified her more than anything had in a long time.

"Cat," Sara called softly, startling the other woman slightly. Catherine removed her glasses, staring at Sara a moment, silently perplexed.

"You must have made a wrong turn," she finally spat bitterly, replacing her glasses and turning her gaze back to her desk, "but I think there's an empty lab down the hall, if you're looking for a place to hide."

_Ok, I deserved that. _Sara told herself as she tired to ignore the way Catherine's words had stung.

"I… I was wondering… if we could… talk," Sara tried to keep her voice from shaking along with her body.

"You've spent the _entire _night avoiding me," Catherine began, still bitter, continuing to scribble across the papers in front of her. "And now, _now, _you come to me and want to know if we can talk?" she paused to shoot Sara a look of pure rage before concluding. "No, Sara. I don't want to talk. I have absolutely _nothing_ to say."

Gathering all her courage, Sara stepped inside and shut the door, flicking the lock into place.

"We _need_ to talk," She said again, trying to sound firm, though she only sounded terrified. Which, to be perfectly honest, she was.

"Fine," Catherine snapped through gritted teeth, throwing her pen down on the desk hard enough that it bounced up again before landing on the floor on the opposite side. She didn't seem to notice, removing her glasses once again as her eyes burned into Sara. "Let's talk then."

"Catherine… I'm sorry," Sara sputtered.

"Your sorry," Catherine laughed, making Sara wince. "How about this, _I'm _sorry. Because you see, as I recalled you were a _more _than willing participant. But apparently I was wrong, because all day you've made me feel like I've _violated _you in some way, like I coerced you into sleeping with me. So I am sorry, Sara. Sorry I _molested _you." Catherine's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she hissed the last sentence. "There, feel better now? Shut the door when you leave."

Sara might have left then, but she heard Catherine's voice finally crack as she'd told her to leave. Looking more closely, she could see the tears threatening to spill out of Catherine's eyes, and for the third time in less than 24 hours, Sara's heart broke.

"I don't feel like you violated me, Catherine," Sara whispered, taking a tiny step closer. "Not even close."

"Well what then, Sara?" Catherine sobbed, as the tears now streamed freely down her face. "What did I do wrong? Did I just want it too much? Push my own desires onto you? Because I gave you every chance, Sara, every chance to say no. You didn't have to… you shouldn't have done it, if you didn't want me."

"I did," Sara said, swallowing hard as she knelt down in front of Catherine, who covered her face with her hands as she continued to sob. "I did want you, Catherine. I still do."

Sara's confession seemed to momentarily stun Catherine, as Sara gently pulled her hands from her face. Her sobbing subsided, though the tears still streamed quietly down her cheeks.

"What?" Catherine finally managed to squeak out, as Sara tried helplessly to wipe the tears from Catherine's face, which were immediately replaced by fresh ones. Catherine looked so lost, so confused, and Sara wanted so badly to take away the hurt she had caused. Giving up her losing battle with Catherine's tears, Sara cupped the other woman's face in her hands, pulling her a little closer as she leaned up to press their lips together. Catherine gasped at the contact, and Sara immediately took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Catherine's mouth. Sara kissed her slowly and deeply, pouring everything she was feeling into that kiss, hoping that Catherine could feel it, until she finally felt the tiny body relax and go limp in her arms.

"I said, I _still _want you," Sara repeated when they finally came up for air. Catherine leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, pulling her close. Sara snaked one arm around Catherine's waist, tangling the fingers of her other hand into the strawberry-blonde curls. "And I really hope you'll forgive me for how I treated you today," Sara whispered into Catherine's hair, "because to be honest, Cat, I only just figured this all out about five minutes ago."

Sara felt Catherine chuckle lightly before she continued.

"At the motel, all I knew was that I couldn't resist you, but I didn't know why. Then all morning, and all through this shift- even in my sleep!- last night, being with you… it was all I could think about. And I was just so confused. But I do want you, Cat, I know I do. I'm just so damn scared."

"Why are you scared?" Catherine asked gently, squeezing Sara a little tighter.

"Because," Sara paused, "because of how badly I wanted you, before I was even aware of it. It really caught me off guard, Catherine. Shocked the hell outta me."

Catherine loosened her grip and pulled back a little, but still kept Sara close. Her cheeks were still damp, though she wasn't crying anymore. She smiled at Sara and nodded her head slightly.

"I understand, Sara, I do. And of course I forgive you," Catherine whispered just before locking her lips onto Sara's. Sara couldn't get enough of the taste of Catherine's tongue, the feel of her skin. So, slowly she stood up, pulling Catherine right along with her in order to be able to hold her flush against her body. Sara held on tightly, still greedily exploring Catherine's mouth. As she had last night, Sara already felt her panties becoming moist as their lower bodies rubbed together. Catherine moaned loudly, letting Sara know she was feeling a similar sensation.

Sara knew they shouldn't be doing this, not on the clock and _certainly _not in Catherine's office. But she just had to touch her, she simply couldn't resist.

"Cat," she whispered against Catherine's lips, "let me make you feel better."

Catherine let out a whimper and she nodded, as Sara reclaimed her mouth and pushed her up against the desk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sara, are you sure?" Catherine breathed.

"You don't need to give me an out this time, Cat," Sara reassured her. "Besides, I think I owe you."

"Owe me?" Catherine questioned as Sara placed light kisses down her neck.

"At the motel. I came twice, remember?" Sara said with a smirk.

"Well, the second one didn't really count…" Catherine teased.

"You really want to argue this one with me right now?" Sara asked, pressing her thigh between Catherine's legs. Catherine gasped and shook her head 'no.'

"That's what I thought," Sara said triumphantly, grabbing Catherine's head and kissing her again. As badly as she wanted to tease Catherine, to make her moan and beg the way she had before, it was only a matter of time before _someone _came knocking at the door. So she began sliding her hands down Catherine's front, over her chest and her stomach, until she reached her pants. Catherine whimpered again as Sara undid the button and slid down the zipper.

"You, are driving me crazy… you know that, Catherine?" Sara panted, making Catherine smile, just before Sara slid her hand down her pants.

"Oh, Sara," Catherine whispered, as the hand dipped inside her panties and Sara slowly massaged her clit.

"More," Catherine pleaded, grabbing Sara's ass with both hands and pushing her hips into her touch. Sara sunk her hand a little lower between Catherine's legs, then pushed her fingers inside of her.

"God, yes," Catherine moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back.

"Shhh, Cat, you have to try to be quiet," Sara warned. Catherine nodded and bit her lip as Sara resumed working her fingers inside of her.

As Sara continued gently rocking Catherine back and forth, she felt one hand leave her backside and come to rest between her own legs.

"No, Cat. I owe _you, _remember?" Sara said, placing a kiss on Catherine's lips.

"Please, Sara," Catherine said against Sara's lips, "I want to touch you. We don't have to be even."

Sara nodded and Catherine brought her other hand around to undo Sara's pants in one smooth motion, wasting no time burying her hand inside. Now it was Sara who bit her lip to stifle a moan. Catherine grinned as she again felt just how aroused Sara was.

"Do you always get this wet so quickly, Sidle?" Catherine asked in a low voice.

Sara smiled too.

"With you, yes, apparently I do," Sara replied. "I told you… you drive me crazy."

Catherine's grin spread even more and she sunk her fingers into Sara, eliciting a gasp. Both women began rocking against one another, faster and faster as the tension grew.

"Sara!" Catherine cried out.

"Shhh, baby, shhh," Sara warned her again.

Sara could feel herself nearing her climax, and began grinding even harder onto Catherine's hand, pushing her own hand deeper into Catherine.

"Yes, Sara, yes, that's so good," Catherine mumbled. Unable to contain herself at the sound of Catherine's voice, Sara tumbled over the edge, burying her face into Catherine's neck to muffle her cries.

Catherine whimpered as Sara continued thrusting inside of her. Sara knew she was close, but she didn't realize how close and was a moment too late covering Catherine's mouth with her own as Catherine's orgasm washed over her, making her moan loudly.

Sara kept kissing and rubbing Catherine until she felt her body relax.

"Feel better?" Sara asked. Catherine leaned back on the desk, smiling up at Sara through heavy lids.

"Oh yea," she replied, grabbing Sara's wrist, removing the hand from between her legs and bringing it up to Sara's mouth.

"Lick," Catherine said. Sara did as she was told, and Catherine's smiled triumphantly before removing her own fingers from Sara and doing the same.

"I love the way you taste," Sara whispered. Catherine kissed her deeply again, pulling back to whisper, "you're amazing, Sara." Not waiting for a reply before planting her lips back on Sara's.

"We should probably get going," Sara said, buttoning her pants, then reaching over to do Catherine's for her as well. "You hungry? Gang's going out for breakfast. Warrick's treat," she added with a smirk.

Catherine shot her a confused look, and Sara laughed.

"I'll explain later. C'mon," she said, leading Catherine to the door.

Standing a few yards away were Warrick and Nick, who both eyed them knowingly as they exited.

"Good chat?" Nick asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

"You ladies ready to go?" Warrick called, doing a slightly better job at hiding his amusement.

"Yea," Sara called back.

"Good," Warrick said, making his way closer to them.

"And hey," he said, pretending to whisper to Sara, but loud enough for Catherine to hear, "I'm glad you two worked things out, but you may wanna save any future "chats" for some place a little more… private? Your girlfriend here's kinda noisy."

Warrick turned and walked away with a chuckle as Catherine's face turned bright red. Sara grabbed her hand and smiled at her sweetly before leaning into her ear.

"Told you."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Alright, I've decided to keep going with the story after all! However, since I intended chapter 14 to be the end, I decided to change it up and start writing more from Catherine's side instead of Sara's from here on (or for a while). Also, up to chapter 14 I played out in my head a million times before I wrote it, so I knew what the ending was the whole time. Now, I'm winging it, so I don't know where it's gonna go! That said, if it ends up completely sucking, go ahead and pretend ch 14 really was the end! And I'm posting the chapters as I write them, so you'll have to suffer the wait (bwahaha... jk). _

* * *

Catherine rode with Sara to the diner, the drive filled with silence again, though a completely different silence than their last drive together. It was a comfortable silence, a mutual understanding that, though there was certainly much to be said, there wasn't time to say it just yet. The conversation was too important to begin only to be put on hold. There would be time to talk, they had all the time in the world.

Sara's eyes were focused on the road. Stealing frequent glances at her, Catherine wondered if Sara was even aware that she was smiling at her own thoughts. Still watching Sara, she recounted the events of the last couple days and felt a small tug in her chest. Sara had come back for her. Sure, the hours in between the amazing sex and Sara finally knocking at her door had been some of the most agonizing hours she'd had in a long time. From the moment Sara asked if they should talk, Catherine had begun to panic, thinking she'd made a terrible mistake.

Of course the thought had crossed her mind, before she even placed her lips on Sara's neck for the first time, that maybe Sara didn't want it. And even when Sara gave in, Catherine knew that there was a chance Sara would regret it. _One night is better than never, _Catherine had told herself at the time, though still hoping for her fairy-tale ending.

Sara's obvious discomfort and fear the next morning had crushed her, and she tried to act like it had meant nothing to her, assuming that it had been nothing more to Sara than giving in to a momentary weakness. She'd kept quiet on the drive to Vegas, hoping Sara might collect her thoughts and say something- _anything, _to let her know where she should go from there. Sara never said a word, and at the last minute Catherine made a final attempt to control the damage, pleading Sara not to feel awkward, unable to put any other thoughts into words. From the look on Sara's face, she thought the gesture may have hurt the situation more than it helped.

She'd felt her fears confirmed when, still not having seeing Sara for hours after shift had started, she saw Sara duck for cover in an empty lab rather than face her. Catherine was sure her heart had officially broken at that moment, though she did her best to hide it from the rest of her coworkers.

But then Sara had come for her, Catherine thought again with a smile. She hadn't waited to see if Catherine would come crawling back, or if maybe time would heal the wounds. She'd taken the initiative, forced Catherine to talk, wiped her tears, kissed away the hurt, held her in her arms and… well, you know.

The wind pouring in from the open car windows blew Sara's hair in every direction, as a single strand blew across her face and stuck to chapstick coated lips. Sara probably hadn't even had a chance to realize it was there before Catherine reached out and lightly brushed it away, unable to resist the opportunity to touch her, attempting to tuck the wild strands behind Sara's ear. Sara said nothing, but smiled at the gesture.

Catherine wasn't sure exactly when she'd fallen for Sara, she just knew she had. Somewhere along the lines, friendship had given way to attraction, attraction to lust, and lust to something much deeper and much more terrifying. Sara had confessed she was scared, and Catherine told her she understood. Though her own fear had subsided long ago, she'd certainly felt what she knew Sara was feeling now. Afraid to push Sara too far too fast, Catherine did her best not to seem too attached just yet, waiting for Sara to gather her bearings.

Catherine saw Sara grin a little more as she continued to stare.

"Take a picture," Sara said playfully.

"Hmm?" Catherine replied.

"It'll last longer," Sara finished, without a hint of annoyance in her voice and the grin never leaving her mouth. Catherine blushed a little.

"I didn't know you could see me," she said quietly.

"I can't," Sara said, daring a quick glance before turning her eyes back to the road. "I feel you watching me."

"Oh, I-" Catherine started.

"It's ok," Sara said, reaching over to take Catherine's hand, "I don't mind."

Catherine sighed and relaxed again, holding Sara's hand tightly in her own, as the quiet resumed. They pulled into the diner moments later, the one they always went to because, as Greg said, it was tradition. Despite how much had changed, some things always remained the same.

Cutting the engine, Sara turned to look at Catherine, who brought their hands up to her mouth and lightly kissed Sara's fingers.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

"For what?" Sara replied, genuinely confused. Catherine chuckled.

"Oh c'mon," she said with a smile, "you think the boys aren't going to have a field day with this?"

"Guess my thoughts haven't really been on 'the boys' lately," Sara told her, sounding slightly devilish. Catherine felt butterflies in her stomach at Sara's words.

"Come," Catherine said before another quick kiss on Sara's hand. "Don't wanna keep them waiting. I know their just _itching _to interrogate us."

"Or tease," Sara joked, sounding just a little nervous.

"Hey now," Catherine said soothingly, "these are _our _boys, alright? They're our family. They love us, nothing's going to change that." Then, deciding to voice her earlier thought she added. "I know a lot is changing. But some things, Sara, some things never change."

Sara smiled at Catherine's calming words and nodded.

"Ok," she said. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So... here's another one. Still not 100 sure where I'm taking this, but I have a long boring day at work tomorrow to figure it out! On another side note, Grissom's little speech comes from what one of my friends said to me when I first came out to her and was very scared, and I thought it was very sweet. She didn't get quite so technical of course, I had to look some of that up online, but I thought the sentiment added with some more historical detail would fit well with something Grissom would say._

* * *

Ideally, they would have liked to keep their relationship between themselves in the beginning, at least make it past the first date before coming out of the closet. _Or, my office, in our case, _Catherine thought, suppressing a giggle at her internal joke. Personally, Catherine didn't mind the boys knowing about her at all. She just wished there had been more time for Sara to feel at ease with everything, to understand it herself, before trying to explain to everyone else. Then again, _she_ was the one who had to open her mouth to Warrick and Nick about their night at the motel.

"I can't believe you _told,_" Catherine chuckled after Sara told the story, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Hey, it's the reason you're enjoying free pancakes," Sara said playfully, nudging Catherine with her shoulder. Catherine giggled.

"You rat me out to Warrick and Nick, and I get pancakes…" Catherine said thoughtfully. "Alright, Sidle, fair enough. For now…" she finished with a smirk.

"I still can't believe I missed the whole thing!" Greg said for the third time, poking his fork into his plate of waffles.

"You didn't _miss _anything, Greggo," Nick said, expressing everyone's exasperation. "If you stopped pouting into your breakfast and looked up, you'd see it's still going on right in front of you!"

"What you so upset for anyway?" Warrick asked. "What if one of them was a dude? Still be cryin' about it then?"

"No," Greg replied, exaggerating the word by drawing it out. "If one of them was a _dude, _then it would be one hot chick and some guy. But this is _two _hot chicks! Two!" He finished, waving two fingers expressively to emphasize his point. The whole table couldn't help but chuckle at Greg's childlike charm.

"You know," Grissom began, "homosexuality wasn't considered unusual or taboo until the rise of Christianity. In the times of ancient Greece, people didn't define themselves by sexual orientation. In fact, relations between two men are believed to have been quite common."

"You don't say," Nick said, only half interested.

"Less is known about same-sex relationships between women of the time," he continued, "However, the poet Sappho wrote many poems regarding her love for women. She resided on the island of Lesbos, from which the term "lesbian" is derived. Though she herself is believed to have been bisexual."

The team nodded to show they had heard and understood.

"What I'm saying, is there was a time and place where a relationship between two persons of the same sex was considered just as precious as one between persons of opposite sex. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that, as far as we're concerned, it still is."

"Absolutely," Warrick agreed as Nick and Greg nodded in unison. "All we care is that our girls are happy."

"Mmm-hmm," came Nick's voice. "You make each other happy, then we're happy for you. You know that."

"Thank you, Grissom, all of you," Catherine said, choking back her emotion. Sara grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're all… just… so sweet."

The group fell into a tranquil silence, as Catherine realized just how lucky she was today. She had Sara, they had the support of their wonderful boys, and after they were through with breakfast, she was going home to see her beautiful daughter before taking her to school. It was truly more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Still can't believe I missed it…" Greg muttered under his breath. Everyone erupted into giggles.

Still holding Catherine's hand, Sara shook her head with a chuckle.

"Way to ruin the moment there, Greggo,"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry, no updates for a few days... I got super stuck! Even when I figured out where I wanted to go, I couldn't figure out how to get there... but I think I got it. Oh, and I decided to go with a little milder sex-scene... don't want the story to be TOO riddled with them now, do we?_

* * *

Catherine already missed Sara's presence as she drove home alone. Sara had dropped her off at her car, and Catherine gave her a light kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. Really, she wanted to grab Sara and kiss her until they couldn't breath, knowing she'd be apart from her for hours. But she knew Sara wasn't ready to be quite so open. It was one thing for the boys to know, but making out in the lab's parking lot was another story.

After dropping Lindsey off at school, Catherine headed home. Work was always exhausting, but today she'd also fought, cried, had steamy office-sex, gone out with the boys, had her daughter chattering in her ear, and still had a belly full of pancakes. _Has it really only been one day? _She thought as she collapsed into bed, expecting to pass out instantly. But her mind was racing with thoughts of Sara, some of the motel, some of her office; but mostly she kept coming back to the fact that they needed to talk, figure out where they stood. And she wanted to see her, though she tried to resist the urge, to give Sara space. Catherine felt like an addict again, remembering her cocaine days, hoping Sara would turn out to be a much safer drug of choice.

Giving up on sleep, and giving into temptation, she threw off the covers and climbed back out of bed, grabbing her purse and heading straight for the car. She didn't think twice about what she was doing until she pulled into the parking lot of Sara's apartment. _We haven't even been together 24 hours, and I'm already making surprise visits to her home?_ Catherine pondered, taking out her cell and dialing Sara's number.

"Sidle," came the groggy voice on the other end. Catherine's heart leaped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Sara, did I wake you?" Catherine asked sweetly.

"Uh… yea… it's ok though," Sara replied, still foggy. "What's up?"'

"Would it be… weird, for me to just… stopped by?" Catherine asked.

"No, no of course not," Sara said firmly, "come on over."

"Ok, great," Catherine said, grinning, and already on her way to Sara's door, "see you soon."

She hung up and moments later stood in front of Sara's door. _Get a grip on yourself! You're acting like a love sick teenager! _She thought as she took a deep breath to calm herself, and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Catherine was greeted by a slightly puzzled but amused Sara.

"Hey," Sara said with a smirk.

"Hey," Catherine replied, her tone sounding almost shy. Sara smiled wider.

"Did you… call me from the parking lot?" Sara asked teasingly.

"Yea," Catherine answered, her tone remaining the same.

"And you're in your pajamas…" Sara continued to smirk, taking in the tiny gray shorts and light blue tank top Catherine was wearing without a bra.

_Oops, _Catherine thought, _how did I not think to change my clothes? _She then smiled mischievously, taking a step into the apartment.

"I thought they might not stay on long anyways," she said.

Sara chuckled, and upon seeing her smile, Catherine couldn't resist grabbing her head with both hands to pull Sara's lips down onto her own. Sara's hands slipped around her waist as the kiss deepened, and Catherine moved her hands under Sara's shirt to touch her skin. Sara leaned into her touch, but when Catherine began to pull the fabric higher, Sara's pulled back.

"Cat, wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, her nerves returning. Sara moved to the door, swinging it shut and flicking the lock

"Oh," Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Sara took a step forward, grabbing the hem of Catherine's top and slowly pulling it over her head. Pressing their lips back together, Sara pulled back slightly and whispered, "You're amazing too, by the way," before resuming the kiss. Catherine moaned and pulled Sara closer, inching them towards the bedroom.

After tripping over a rug and bumping more than a couple walls, the two women made it to their destination and toppled onto the bed. Catherine pulled Sara's top over her head, immediately followed by Sara standing up and sliding Catherine's shorts down her legs. Before Sara had a chance to lay back down, Catherine did the same.

No teasing this time, this was pure need, as the two women almost simultaneously slid their fingers into one another. It didn't take Catherine long to reach the edge, and when she heard Sara cry out as she felt her muscles convulse around her fingers, she came as well.

Sara kissed Catherine again before rolling onto her back, as both women tried to catch their breath.

"We must be setting some kind of record," Sara joked, still breathing heavily.

"I know _you _are," Catherine replied.

"How so?"

"Sara," Catherine said seriously, "I told you at the motel, I couldn't remember the last time I came that hard. And, well, let's just say you're… consistent."

Sara just smiled.

"Sara?" Catherine said again after a moment of silence, "Have you ever… been with a woman before?"

"I'm… I mean, I'm not… I'm not a lesbian, Cat," Sara stammered. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that… at all. It's just… you, ya know? Just something-"

"I know," Catherine interrupted. "Me too. Even when I was dancing. I mean, almost, once or twice. But I've never been with anything but men, let alone been in lo-"

_Shit! _Catherine thought, cutting her words short.

Sara looked at her, her face a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear.

"I mean… Sara, I didn't," Catherine started, feeling panicked. She sighed and sat up, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll go, ok?"

"No… no, it's ok," Sara said, though her voice sounded distant. "You can stay… it's fine."

Catherine laid back down, not looking at Sara, afraid to see that look on her face again.

_Please, please don't say I screwed this up already, _Catherine silently pleaded as she tried helplessly to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: So, I borrowed the fight from "Nesting Dolls" for this one. Try not to think of the episode at a whole, I just wanted to barrow the one little piece of it! Another short one too, I know. But the next one will probably be the last, and hopefully much longer!  
_

* * *

Sara had already been gone when Catherine woke up. Her sinking heart had been raised slightly when she saw that Sara had at least left a note.

_Cat,_

_Went into work early. Help yourself to whatever, lock up when you leave (key's on the counter). _

_See you tonight._

_-Sara_

So it wasn't exactly a warm letter, _but it wasn't bad, _Catherine had told herself as she got ready for work. _Maybe it wasn't a big deal, maybe she'll let it slide. _But deep down, she knew Sara had to be freaking out.

Now, at work and fully immersed in a case, Catherine was sure she'd made a huge mistake. She and Sara were working the case together, but Sara was distant, like nothing had ever happened between them. _It is a domestic violence case, _Catherine told herself, _those always get to her. Maybe it's just the case._

Catherine watched Sara, apparently completely absorbed in the case file. If she could feel Catherine watching her this time, she wasn't showing it. She wanted Sara to tell her what was wrong, tell her she was freaked out, that the case was getting to her. She knew Sara could be emotional, hot one minute and cold the next. It was part of who she was. Catherine could accept that, but she needed Sara to let her in.

"Sara?" Catherine called quietly.

"Yea," Sara replied, still sounding far away.

"Do you wanna… talk? About, anything?" Catherine asked.

"No," Sara said shortly, then added, "No thank you, I'm fine."

"You can, you know," Catherine continued, "talk to me, I mean."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Leave it alone, Catherine," Sara said flatly before leaving the room. Catherine stayed behind, completely clueless what she should do. She was sure Sara was stressed over what she had said, or almost said, and that it was making her even more emotional towards the case. At the same time, the case itself was surely getting to her on its own, making her stress out even more. The two kept intermingling, snowballing, and Catherine knew that sooner or later, Sara was going to lose her cool.

After interrogating the suspect, and remaining in work mode, Sara continually babbled on about the suspect's mail-order bride.

"Look all I am asking is to have black and white do regular welfare checks," Sara said again.

"Did the wife ask for help?" Catherine asked.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you don't speak English and you're a sex slave," Sara shot back. "I'm sure she doesn't know her rights."

"You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person," Catherine tried to reason.

"You would know."

Now Catherine was starting to get agitated. Sara wanted to be scared? Fine. Angry at the suspect? Fine. But now she was taking personal jabs that were completely uncalled for.

"If the guy's an abuser," Catherine said, trying to maintain her composure, "if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him."

"And in the meantime, he can just keep using her as a punching bag," Sara said, her voice growing louder.

"Sara, I was there, there wasn't a mark on her."

"Not that we could see, Catherine."

Sara was being impossible, she'd been distant all day; Catherine was reaching the end of her rope.

"You know, every time we get a case with a _hint_ of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end, what is your problem?" she demanded.

"Yeah, you know, I probably do. And _you_ let your let your sexuality cloud your judgment about men, and I'm going to go over your head!"

"Sidle. Get in my office, now," came Ecklie's voice from down the hall.

_Dammit, Ecklie! _Catherine thought. _This is not what we need right now!_

Catherine waited for Sara to come back out, which surprisingly didn't take long at all. Sara looked as though she was going to walk right by, but Catherine caught her by the arm.

"Sara? What happened?" she asked.

"Suspended. One week," Sara said, moving out of Catherine's grasp.

"Will you please, just talk to me?"

"Catherine, I told you to leave it alone," Sara said again, then walked away.

Catherine was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry, not yet. She could still fix this, she _had _to. One day with Sara just wasn't enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine spent the rest of the shift doing paper work. Sara had already left, and Catherine hoped the end of shift would be enough time for the brunette to cool down a little before she made her way over.

The mountain of paper work was absolutely no help in distracting her from the fact that Sara was upset. Upset in general, and upset with her. Sure, maybe Sara was over reacting. But that was Sara, she couldn't change that. She didn't _want _to change Sara. And they had both lost their tempers. But Catherine knew she was the one who set this thing in motion, and she was going to keep the ball rolling. She was going to show Sara, she wouldn't give up that easily. Catherine couldn't baby her forever, she knew that. But Sara was still scared, and confused. For now, Catherine could hold her steady, until they stood on solid ground.

Two hours later, Catherine gave up on paper work and clocked out a few minutes early. Lindsey had spent the night at a friends, so Catherine headed directly to Sara's. _Don't be nervous, _she kept telling herself as she drove, _you're going to fix it, everything will be fine. _

Now standing in front of Sara's door, Catherine took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, and still nothing. She tried the handle, but it was locked. Catherine remembered she still had Sara's spare key from the morning, she'd forgotten to give it back with the day being so tense. She hesitated only a moment, then let herself in.

"Sara?" she called quietly, closing the door behind her. Not getting a reply, and not seeing Sara anywhere, she made her way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Sara whispered in the dark, trying to sound angry, but Catherine could tell she'd been crying.

"You wouldn't answer the door," Catherine said simply.

"I didn't think it would be you," Sara replied. "Besides, that's not what I meant."

"You mean, why am I here after we fought?" Catherine asked.

Sara didn't reply, and Catherine took her silence to mean 'yes.' _She didn't think I'd come back? After one fight? _Catherine sighed, sliding off her shoes and climbing into the bed next to Sara. She molded her body to Sara's, wrapping and arm around her waist and leaning her mouth up to her ear.

"I love you, Sara," Catherine whispered, feeling the other woman's body tense. "Shh, relax," she soothed, "you don't have to say it back. But that's why I'm here. We had a fight, Sara. We'll have more fights, a lot more, knowing us. But I'll still be here, when the fights are over, I'll still come back. One fight doesn't mean it's over."

Sara nodded and sniffled. Catherine brought her hand up to Sara's cheek, feeling fresh tears there, as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of Sara's neck.

"My mother killed my father," Sara finally said.

"What?"

"That's my problem," Sara continued. "I don't like to talk about it much. Cat, I'm not really good at talking. I'm trying."

Catherine nodded. Both women were silent a moment.

"I was a coke-head," she finally replied, as Sara turned her head towards her, looking both shocked and confused. "Before CSI, when I was a dancer. I was addicted to cocaine. We've all got skeletons, Sara. I'm not afraid of yours."

Sara finally smiled a little and nodded, turning the rest of her body towards Catherine's. Tucking a strand of hair behind Catherine's ear, Sara pressed their lips together a moment before resting her head back on the pillow, their faces remaining close.

"Catherine, I do… I feel the same as you, I mean," Sara began to explain as Catherine watched her intently. "It's just that, it's only been, what, _almost _two days? It's just too soon… to soon for me to say it." She paused, as Catherine nodded, then continued. "And I know I can be… difficult. I know that. But I think this… us, I think it's right. It feels like it's right, and I don't want to ruin it. So just… don't let me push you away, ok?"

Catherine smiled and pulled Sara closer. This _was _right. She couldn't remember the last time something felt this right.

"Sara," Catherine said, still smiling, reassuringly. "I am in so deep here, I can't even see the surface anymore. I know, I'm way ahead of you right now. But I mean it, I'll be here, when you catch up. I'll wait. You couldn't push me away if you tried."

Sara nodded and snuggled closer, her body finally relaxing into Catherine's.

"So, you get a whole week off?" Catherine said after a moment. Sara snorted a little and nodded her head. "Well… I think I'm due for a vacation. Maybe I'll take a little time off? Give us some time, to make sense of everything… maybe even go on a date?"

"That sounds great, Cat," Sara replied, her smile apparent even in her voice.

"Alright then," Catherine said, lifting Sara's face for one more kiss, "it's a deal."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Anytime," Catherine said sweetly. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

_THE END_

_For real this time! Time to move on and start something new..._

_ Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Especially Myx Nyx, for reviewing each and every chapter... greatly appriciated!_


End file.
